Nuestra Soledad
by Katy Hatake
Summary: Porque cuando estamos solos sentimos que el mundo solo nos rechaza y queremos ser mejores cada dia.. Hatake Kakashi y Hyūga Hinata viviran su historia de amor despues de que en sus vidas reinase la soledad. Y sobre todo cuando gracias a un sueño la felicidad de ambos esta mas cerca de lo creen. Mi primer KakaHina pasen y leean... :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola que tal?_**

**_Bueno pues yo soy nueva aquí en este maravilloso mundo bueno etto... Pues les contare una cosita... Yo me especializo en fic KakaAnko... Mas sin embargo también me gusta KakaHina... El motivo es que la primera historia que leí al iniciar a leer en fue un Kakahina titulado "Viviendo en tus recuerdos" escrito por yukima-sensei (si no lo haz leído te recomiendo que lo hagas en verdad que me fascino la historia) En ese entonces aun no tenia una cuenta pero mi hermana leía mucho y me contaba maravillas de historias y no me arrepiento de haber leído o abierto esta pagina a pesar de cualquier regaño me encanta escribir y leer cualquier cosa y mucho mas si esta involucrada con el anime..._**

**_Pues en este momento se supone que es en el que cierro la boca y comienzo con las historia... Que espero que le guste a todos los que la lean... Porque así como me gusta el KakaAnko me gusta el KakaHina (Soy una indecisa xD) _**

**_Bueno bueno ya no les aburro y mejor empiezo con la historia. _**

**_Aclaraciones... Naruto ni sus hermosos personajes me pertenecen es una gran lastima que no sea así :( esto no lleva ningún motivo lucrativo... Solo lo hago con el motivo de entretenimiento..._**

Nuestra soledad

* * *

Caminando por las calles de Konoha me encuentro nuevamente perdido en mis pensamientos, no le encuentro una explicación al porque me siento de esta manera, siento como si el aire me faltara, como si alguien oprimiera mi pecho con fuerza... Llevo ya tiempo buscándole una explicación coherente a esto que siento... No se como describirlo de una palabra.. Hay demasiadas que podrian describir lo que siento en este momento pero la indicada a esto es... SOLEDAD... Esas siete palabras que describen lo mejor posible como me siento... Y lo peor es que... Siempre he estado así, desde hace mucho tiempo que no siento absolutamente nada, puedo ver como mis alumnos corren uno tras el otro planeando una salida y yo simplemente solo.

**-Kakashi mi eterno rival!-**en ese momento sintió a alguien jalarlo con fuerza y estrellarlo contra una pared-**Tengamos un desafio y no dejemos que la llama de la juventud deje de arder!-** y solo bastaron las palabras para reconocer quien era justo en el momento.

**-Gai... No eres ningún niño**-suspiro con cansanci**o-Podrías entender que hay cosas importantes que debo de hacer en este momento y dejar esto de "La rana de juventu"-**dijo frotando sus ojos y dando un paso al frente.

**-KAKAKSHI NO ES RANA DE LA JUVENTUD!**-el grito que dio el hombre de las enormes cejas se pudo escuchar mas a las afueras del país del fuego**-ES LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!**-grito de nuevo haciendo una pose guay.

**-Vas a dejar sordos a todos los de la villa si no te callas...-**el chico de cabellos plateados dio dos pasos mas-N**o tengo tiempo para ningún enfrentamiento de rivales... No somos ningunos niños para seguir jugando juegos de niños de la academia-**miro a Gai con seriedad**-Eres un hombre... Tienes 28 años deja de vivir como un niño de 3 años... **

**-Kakashi... Deja de actuar así**-una tercera voz se sumo a la conversación interrumpiendo al Hatake**-Tu tienes 24 y ya actúas como un abuelo...-**le dio una calada a su fiel acompañante... Su cigarrillo.

-**Asuma... Deseo no ser grosero y tener un tiempo de tranquilidad... Sabes que no se me asignan descansos por largos periodos de tiempo y no quiero perderlos en absurdas competencias de quien come mas o de piedra papel y tijeras...-**miro a Asuma-**Si tanto te molesta que actue asi... no me mires-**comenzó a caminar.

-**Kakashi...-**Gai susurro con lagrimas amenazantes en sus ojos

**-Lo único que quiero es ser mas fuerte... Para salvar a mis compañeros... Hacer que esta aldea sea mas fuerte...-**miro al cielo**-Que teman de mi... Y de esta aldea-**cerro los ojos**-Y estar en tus tontos juegos... No me deja lograrlo... No quiero seguir mirando a las personas importantes para mi morir...**-comenzó a caminar de manera lenta y esta vez nadie lo detuvo, simplemente ni Gai ni Asuma pudieron decir otra cosa.

Si... Eso es lo que el chico deseaba, querer ser fuerte para poder vencer todos los obstáculos que se le ponían. Quería que la aldea fuera aun mas temible de lo que lo era y el ser aun mas temible ¿Por la fama?

No en lo mas mínimo ¿Por el sueldo? Tampoco... ¿Por cosas ilimitadas ganadas a costa del temor? No, lo único que el deseaba era ser fuerte para ser de ayuda.

* * *

Caminaba lento por las calles de Konoha... Ya contaba con 17 años de edad, se había dado cuenta de que no necesitaba muchas cosas... Pero lo que mas destacaba, se había dado cuenta que su "Amor" a Naruto no era lo que ella pensaba... ¿Como lo descubrió? Pues paso cuando miro que Naruto jamas le haría caso porque para el chico solo existía Haruno Sakura si, su compañera de equipo, la que junto con Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke conformaba el equipo siete.

¿Fue duro? Si, claro que lo fue... Como no lo seria si ese chico de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos azules había sido su amor de infancia, al que miraba desde las sombras, al que siempre le deseaba ser feliz, al que siempre deseo invitarle un ramen doble de cerdo. Pero... Al que siempre le dio pena hablarle sin ponerse como un tomate y desmayarse.

Ahora no era mas esa mujer, era alguien completamente diferente, ¿aun tartamudeaba? Si pero no era al menos que fuera algo muy penoso ¿Había mejorado? Si, si y mucho gracias a los constantes entrenamientos con Neji y su hermana pequeña Hanabi. Pero ya no era mas esa Hinata que todos podían humillar, mucho menos la que al caerse dudaba si levantarse o mejor quedarse en el suelo.

-**Hinata-chan!-**se escucho a alguien llamarle con entusiasmo.

**-Oh vaya... Sakura-chan-**sonrio al mirar a la chica acercarse a ella con una sonrisa-**Que ocurre?-**cuestiono sonriente.

**-Nada en especial-**confeso la chica de cabellos rosados**-Solo que tenia tiempo de no verte y te mire mientras voy camino al hospital así que decidí saludarte y saber como estabas**-sonrió.

**-Pues estoy muy bien-**sonrió y le miro a los ojos-**Y tu como estas?-**ahora ella fue la que cuestiono.

-**Muy bien-**sonrío y luego miro la hora-**Ahhh! Llegare tarde y Tsunade va a matarme**-comenzó a correr con lo que parecía miedo en su rostro**-Lo siento nos vemos luego...**

Hinata río por lo bajo y siguió caminando de manera lenta pero con una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro.

* * *

Miraba las nubes, sonreía al mirarlas y se olvidaba de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se perdía y trataba de encontrar figuras en ellas, una se parecía un tanto a Pakkun otra mas a un tazón de ramen una a un kunai, sonrio al mirar las formas tan peculiares de la nubes.

**-Tanto estrés se va tan rápido**-susurro y cerro los ojos-**Me encanta estar relajado... Es como si nada importara y me olvido de la soledad...**

Miraba como cada nube se expandía y adquiría nuevas formas, disfrutaba en ocasiones mirar las nubes, le hacia sentirse relajado y pensar que con las nubes se iban los problemas y en cierto modo si ocurría eso.

Era agradable sentir al viento mecer sus cabellos, era agradable esa sensación le gustaba sentirse relajado y que nada mas le arruinara.

-**Mmmm?-**giro su cabeza al sentir como alguien se le acercaba de manera lenta.

-**Kakashi-sensei?-**una mujer de cabellos azulados se acerco un poco temerosa.

**-Hinata-chan...-**Kakashi volvió a tumbarse en el pasto**-Como estas?**-sonrío bajo su mascara.

**-Bien... Y usted sensei?-**cuestiono al mirarle de reojo.

**-Pues se puede decir que bien...**-sonrío y rasco su nuca-**Que haces aquí?-**pregunto cerrando los ojos.

**-Si le molesta puedo irme...-**dijo la chica rápidamente al pensar que el Hatake se había enfadado o incomodado con su presencia.

**-No!-**comento al instante-**No me molesta-**curveo sus ojos a y se notaba que sonreía bajo la mascara-**Gustas sentarte?-**la miro y toco el pasto junto a el.

**-Aaaa... Si, si**-se sentó a una distancia prudente del hombre**-Gracias...-**susurro de manera débil.

**-No es nada...**-sonrió y siguió observando las estrellas.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mirando al cielo y de vez en cuando mirando de reojo a su acompañante.

**-Te gustan las nubes o el cielo?-**cauciono de nuevo el Hatake.

-**Ambos...**-susurro y se rocoso en el pasto-**Son hermosos...**

Ahora el silencio nuevamente reino, el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir y ninguno de los dos hablaba, ere un silencio cómodo. Sabían que no estaban solos pero esa compañía apreciaba un buen silencio.

Kakashi volteo su vista a Hinata y la encontró con los ojos cerrados durmiemdo, el jounin sonrío y miro que la chica también lo hacia, al ver su sonrisa no pudo evitar observar la figura de la chica, tenia unos ojos hermosos aunque en este momento estaban cerrados, sabia que eran hermoso pues ya los había visto antes. Una nariz fina y hermosa, un tono de piel un tanto blanco que le hacia parecer hermosa, unos brazos largos y un poco delgados, unos senos que no eran extravagantes pero no pequeños, un vientre plano piernas largas y tentadoras, unos pies no muy grandes pero no muy pequeños, sus tobillos perecían lindos, su mirada volvió a subir hasta el rostro de la chica y ahora miro... Sus labios... Wow sus labios eran hermosos eran delgados y gruesos a la vez su tonalidad rosada un poco mas fuerte que un rosa pálido se miraban tan lindos y entreabiertos se miraban que sabían a la misma gloria.

Pronto Hinata empezó a moverse y soltar pequeños gemidos, su ceño se había fruncido y su cara parecía que en sus sueño pasaba algo horrible.

**-Hinata...**-Kakashi llamo golpeando levemente sus mejillas-**Hinata...-l**lamo de nuevo un par de veces mas y la chica seguía en su pesadilla-**Hinata!...-**comenzó a

golpear un poco mas fuerte- **Lo siento... Elemento rayó descarga eléctrica!-**y después un pequeño destello salió de un dedo de los del Hatake y y se dirigió al cuerpo de la Hyūga. La chica se deserto con los ojos llorosos y el jounin al notarlo la puso en sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello-**Tranquila... Todo esta bien...**

Hinata comenzó a sollozar en en pecho del jounin y este solo la apego mas a el, para que se sintiera libre de hacerlo.

Continuara...

* * *

**_Ñeee! Que les pareció? si les gusto o tienen alguna queja o una critica constructiva es bien recibida... Dejen reviews... Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible._**

**_Bueno pues solo me queda decir... Nos leemos en la próxima y gracias por leer._**

**_Matta ne! _**

**_Katy Hatake _**


	2. Y si tu me ayudas? Parte 1

_**BUENO AQUI TENGO SU CONTINUACIÓN!**_

_**Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, eso me alegro el día. Bueno :) pues dejo que lean y me callo, nos leemos mas abajo :3 **_

* * *

Hinata seguía abrasada a Kakashi, el cual se dedicaba a acariciar el cabello de la heredera del clan Hyūga. Ella sollozaba en su pecho, el cual ya se encontraba humedecido por las lagrimas de la chica de ojos perlados.

**-Calma...-**susurro con voz suave en el oído de la chica**-Calma...-**enredo sus dedos en el cabello de la chica**-Todo esta bien... Fue una pesadilla-**las manos de la kunoichi se aferraron al chaleco del juonin con fuerza.

El Hatake siguió acariciando el cabello de la chica y susurrando a su oído cosas como "_Todo esta bien" "Calma... Fue solo una pesadilla" "Ya pasara..." "Tranquila... Yo te protegeré"_ , de apoco la chica comenzó a dejar de sollozar y se quedo profundamente dormida en los brazos del legendario Sharingan no Kakashi.

**-Hinata...-**susurro y la chica se aferro mas a el-**Te llevare a casa...-**susurrando de nuevo se puso de pie comenzó a caminar con lentitud al territorio Hyūga, al fin de cuentas el lugar estaba muy cerca y dada la hora que era, no habría mucha gente en las calles.

Siguió su camino a paso lento, ya le quedaba una cuadra de camino cuando escucho a Neji.

**_-Donde se metió Hinata-sama... Hoy teníamos que practicar mas el lanzamiento del kunai... Su padre espera ver la practica mañana... Y aun no esta lista-_**el Hatake se escondió y hizo como pudo para disfrazar el aroma de Hinata y claro a la misma Hinata, en otras circunstancias no habría servido de nada, pero ahora el Hyūga estaba muy distraído y se fue de largo.

**-Por poco-**suspiro el Hatake y siguió con su camino hasta la mansión Hyūga. Cuando llego a la entrada miro al lider del clan desesperado dando vueltas**-Yo...-**saludo el Hatake con su tono característico de voz.

**-Kakashi no has visto a mi...-**sus palabras se detuvieron al ver a Hinata en los brazos de Kakashi.

**-Estábamos entrenando... Y quedo exhausta-**el Hatake tuvo que mentir**-Me comento sobre unos lanzamientos inyectados de chackra con la kunai...-**miro a Hinata y sonrío**-Lo pudo manejar muy bien...**

**-De verdad...?-**extendió sus brazos para recibir a Hinata.

**-Si no le molesta... Preferiría llevarla yo...-**el chico de hebras plateadas sonrió-**No quiero que despierte... Tiene un descanso muy merecido**-se excuso el hombre.

**-Bien... Sígueme-**con una sonrisa en su rostro se adentro en la mansión, seguido por el Hatake. El hombre le indicó como llegar a la habitación de la chica y el las siguió al pie de la letra dejándola descansar en su cama, tomo un pergamino y escribió algo en el, para después, salir de la habitación con una sonrisa, no sin antes, colocar el pergamino para que la Hyūga al despertar, lo mirase.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, los rayos luz que se desprendían del sol entraban por la ventana de la chica de cabellos azulados y ojos perlas, ocasionando que esta frunciera el entrecejo de manera sutil y luego los abriese de manera lenta, sus ojos lograron vislumbrar el lugar donde estaba y sonrió al reconocer al instante el lugar, parecía no recordar nada, se levanto de su cama y escucho algo caer al suelo, su mirada bajo rápidamente y encontró un pergamino, lo tomo y sus fosas nasales percibieron un embriagante olor a menta, lo tomo y miro su nombre escrito a una letra 100% legible y un tanto pequeña, pero la hacia hermosa y linda a la vez.

Su curiosidad entro en su mente torturándole asi que decidió abrir el pergamino, se llevo una grata sorpresa al comenzar a leerlo.

"_ESTIMADA HINATA..._

_Me he tomado el atrevimiento de llevarla a su casa y dejarle en su cama mientras _

_dormía, pero al llevarla de regreso logre escuchar a Neji-kun mencionar algo sobre un entrenamiento de __  
_

_lanzamiento de kunai con chackra en el, también que no lo ha podido manejar a la perfección y que hoy_

_su padre espera ver los resultados del entrenamiento... Como entenderá yo no podía llevarla a su casa dormida en mis _

_brazos sin un motivo aparente para hacerlo, asi que me tome el atrevimiento de decirle a su padre que habíamos_

_ entrenado y que ya tenia un buen nivel en el lanzamiento. Si su padre le pregunta usted deberá mentir por mi y por su_

_ bien, lo difícil es que ahora debe de mostrarle a su padre el progreso. Pues haga todo lo que le ha enseñado Neji-kun_

_trate de concentrarse y piense en algo que le haga querer ser mas fuerte, espero que lo logre"._

_La Hyūga termino de leer el pergamino y sonrío, de verdad el ninja copia era capaz de mentir... Se quedo pensando y río por lo bajo recordando cuando el entreno con su equipo cuando eran niños, y sus excusas por llegar tarde, en realidad eran mentiras, pero siempre le había. Hecho sonreír si se ponía a pensarlo bien, el podría parecer muy serio, pero en el fondo era una persona amable._

Con una sonrisa en su rostro se levanto de la cama, tomo ropa limpia y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se desvistió y entro a la regadera a dejar a las traviesas gotas de agua tibia recorrer cada milímetro de piel de su curvilíneo cuerpo.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

En la habitación de Kakashi todo se encontraba en perfecto orden, su cama tendida, su ropa recién lavada sobre la cama siendo doblada por las ágiles manos del copy nin, sobre la cama estaba un chaleco como los que solía portar, la miro y sonrío al recordar el motivo por el cual no lo había lavado.

••••••••••••FLASH BACK••••••••••••••

Al llegar a casa se dirigió al cuarto de lavado y puso a lavar la ropa que estaba en su lavadora y se sentó a ver su ropa lavarse, cuando vio su ropa y estaba por tirarla a la lavadora para que se lavara junto con la demás, noto que de ella desprendía un olor a lavandas, el olor no le pertenecía al el, mas bien al recordar a quien pertenecía sonrió y opto por dejarla en una silla frente al escritorio donde usualmente hacia informes y reportes de misión.

El olor le pertenecía a Hinata, se sintió bien ayudándola y le provoco el sueño verla dormir en sus brazos tan plácidamente.

Dejo la ropa lista para la secadora y se fue a la cama para poder descansar.

••••••••••••END OF FLASH BACK••••••••••

Al terminar de acomodar cada prenda en su lugar, se dispuso a cambiarse de ropas y dejar la sucia en el cesto, salió de la habitación de su departamento y camino a la cocina abrió el refrigerador, saco la leche y tomo el cereal al igual que un plato y una cuchara, vació cereal en el plato puso un poco de leche, guardo la caja del cereal y tiro el envase de la leche al cesto de la basura.

Terminado eso fue a la sala y después de poner una película comenzó a comer con lentitud su apetitoso cereal., no había trabajo que hacer, bien podría disfrutar de un rato de entretenimiento.

Unas horas mas tarde

Kakashi estaba sentado en el suelo mientras leía un libro de cocina que había mirado en el suelo, en realidad era un cuaderno a puño y letra de su padre el gran "Colmillo Blanco" recordó que unos cuantos habían sido inventos de su padre para darle a comer algo nuevo, unos resultaban como fracasos y otros mas como delicias culinarias que solo ellos podrían compartir, claro y la persona con la que el decidiera formar una familia también los vería y probaría, solo podría ser la persona indicada y la que realmente fuera especial.

**-Vaya... No recordaba para nada este cuaderno...-**sonriente lo dejo en un mueble de su living.

Justo en ese momento unos leves golpes en su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se puso a pensar quien podría ser quien tocara su puerta, podría ser Sasuke, Naruto o tal vez Sakura. Al abrir la puerta se encontro con la cara de una linda peli azul de hermosos ojos aperlados. Si era Hinata Hyūga.

Continuara...

* * *

**_ Que les parecio?  
_**

**_Bueno pensé que podriamos hacer una pareja secundaria y que ustedes deberian dar su opinión :D_**

**_algo como SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, SasuNaru :)_**

**_Esas son solo opciones :3 ustedes pueden dar de opinion su propia pareja :)_**

**_ya en el proximo capitulo se explicaran mejor unas cosas como la actitud de Kakashi para con Gai :) _**

**_Bueno eso es todo :) nos leemos en 15 dias o menos ;)_**

**_O por cierto conseguí un nuevo escritor ;) escribira en la categoria de Kakashi pero escribira fics con todo personaje que se le ocurra xD pero ya tiene uno KakaHina :3 bueno ahora si me voy ;) _**

**_Katy Hatake_**


End file.
